DDN&S: The Balrog Schedule
by Devil's Sunrise
Summary: Sequel to DDN&S: The Orbis Ship. Ducky, after reading the Balrog Schedule during his last escapade, decides to hatch another plan with his comrades to defend noobs everywhere. Remember to review!
1. Stumbling Upon Some Wealth

**IF YOU HAVE NOT READ_ DDN&S: THE ORBIS SHIP, _GO READ IT NOW!!!**

**This is the first of two parts so far, because I can't finish it all today. It'll be done tomorrow, because I have a good idea of what they're doing in the next part. Please read and review, thanks.**

Darky had gotten up from bed a couple minutes ago, and was grumbling into his cereal. Nothing was really said, he was really just grumbling intelligibly out of tiredness. It didn't help him wake up, but he did it anyway. After reviving himself with a shower, he put on his slim armor and looked out the window. It was quiet in the outskirts of Ellinia and Henesys, and in the far-off distance he could see Nell hanging up clothes on a clothesline. He would've waved, but Nell probably wouldn't see him anyway. Maybe if he shouted.

Suddenly, Darky realized something. The little house he lived in with Ducky was _quiet_. Ducky usually was up and bustling around loudly in the mornings, or on the verge of waking up, snoring like a foghorn. Darky looked around, and found no hint of his whereabouts. Whatever, Darky just hoped whatever he was doing wouldn't get him, or later Darky, in trouble. He shrugged, and headed out to train.

"Hey Darky, heading out to train?" Nell asked when he passed by her house she shared with Spaz.

"Yeah, you wanna come? Spaz too?" Darky asked, and Nell nodded. Sure, but let me put the clothes basket away. Spaz is still sleeping inside. Darky smiled. Spaz usually slept until the afternoon, then would stay up in the unholy hours of the night trying to train without people stealing his kills. Though, nowadays, it seemed KS-er's knew not to get in the group's way since the Orbis Ship Incident. Rumor had spread from the few witnesses that had been nearby when they landed an airship on top of two KS-er's that had been terrorizing much of the population of Henesys.

Darky waited until Nell came back out in her split robes. She was a magician, like Ducky, but had enough money to buy more of her gear. She was level 19, and Ducky was 17. Spaz was a warrior and Ducky was a Rogue, both at level 18. Ducky was the lowest level but was a better fighter than the other three. He was the smartest in the group (causing him to be a great magician), though everyone thought he was a tad deranged.

"Did you see Ducky this morning?" Nell asked, snapping Darky out of his thoughts.

"No, he left before I woke up for some reason or another. I honestly don't want to know, though I do hope he's just training or something. Did you see him?"

"Nope." They continued on towards Henesys, debating on whether to train at Pig Beach or take the Taxi to Perion Street Corner.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"You know, we _could've_ just gone to a green mushroom tree or something." Darky said, with a frown. Nell and him were walking back to their houses from Pig Beach, where they had exhausted themselves chasing pigs all day.

"Yeah, but we were both running low on potions."

"True. We need to try to buy more. I'm surprised we got away from that iron hog before we left."

Suddenly, Nell stopped and pointed. Spaz was waving from inside Ducky and Darky's house. When Spaz saw that they had noticed him, he turned and went away from the window. Nell and Darky sprinted for the house, and Darky had a sickening feeling something was wrong. Spaz looked very excited, and everyone knew Spaz was only slightly saner than Ducky was. He sometimes, like Ducky, showed signs of clarity but on Ducky's escapades he was known to have a screw loose, or getting into even worse mischief than planned. From the look on Spaz's face, Darky wondered what was on fire _this _time.

Darky burst through the door with Nell right behind him, and his jaw dropped in disbelief. Ducky and Spaz were sitting on the couch in the small living room in front of a television. Spaz looked up, smiling at them while looking at the Monster Carnival game showing on the big screen, and Ducky was intensely counting and stacking slips of paper out of a briefcase onto a table pulled up in front of him. Darky took a few hesitant steps in, and Nell walked around him. She looked about, if not slightly less, as shocked as him. He pointed at the television, and Spaz's grin went ear to ear.

"What is _that?_" Darky asked, looking back and forth between the large television and Spaz.

"Oh, it's a television we picked up at Target. You know, the one that opened in Henesys? It came with a free month of channels." Spaz picked up the remote, and flipped through a couple of channels with various cartoons and a documentary on Leattys. He stopped on the Leatty one, and looked at the screen. "It's got nice picture, huh?"

"Uh..." was all Darky could really say, and he looked at it again.

"_How_ did you get it?" Nell said, who seemed to be able to get the words out a bit clearer than Darky.

"Oh, it was easy," Ducky said, looking up from a stack of papers he was carefully counting. "I stumbled upon a bit of wealth earlier this morning while I was out, and Spazzy and I decided our houses looked a little empty." He nodded at Nell. "We got one for your house too but we didn't take it out of the box."

Darky was still going over the word _wealth_ in his mind when he realized what the slips of paper Ducky had were. Neatly in little stacks, and some still in the briefcase, were_ one hundred thousand meso bills. _His jaw worked up and down. Ducky spotted this, and his grin became like Spaz's. He was clearly enjoying himself. "Don't worry Darky, this isn't all we have." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder, and uncomprehendingly Darky looked over and saw three other briefcases leaning against the wall.

After the shock of seeing millions of mesos in his very own house, the new television, and the exhaustion of all-day training, Darky couldn't really take it. He swayed on his feet, and suddenly fainted. Nell managed to catch him right before he hit the ground.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Daaaaarky, wake uuuuupp." Darky heard, and he was suddenly aware of an ice pack pressed against his forehead. He groaned, and was then aware of Nell bending over him. He pushed himself up and blushed at Nell's worried look, then felt a sudden dizziness, and a throbbing pain coming from his forehead.

"Did I... hit the ground... when I passed out?" He asked, and Spaz grinned behind Nell.

"No," he heard Ducky say out of sight, "Nell caught you, but Spaz banged your head against the door frame when we were carrying you into the kitchen for some ice.

Darky vaguely wondered why they couldn't carry ice to him where he was, and then wondered about the ice itself. "Ice...?"

"Yeah, from the fridge." He heard a door softly slam shut, and Ducky came into view holding a glass of water, condensation running down it. "Drink this. It may make you feel better."

Darky permitted himself a drink while trying to look around Ducky and Spaz. Nell took his glass and helped him up. He saw himself reflected across the room against the shiny surface of the refrigerator. They didn't have a refrigerator. Darky even had his cereal with room-temperature water from the faucet (Yes, it was disgusting, but Darky had long gotten over it and it gave him another reason to grumble in the mornings).

Suddenly, he remembered everything that had happened before, the television, the countless stacks of money, and Spaz's and Ducky's excitement. "What... where... how...?" He asked, still a bit dizzy from getting up and still amazed about everything.

"Well, as we told Nell, it happened that our good Pinaka was actually five times scrolled, and was somewhat of a 'godly item', as some might say," said Spaz in a matter-of-fact voice.

"So I went out to the Free Market this morning, got a good spot to advertise, and sold it for insane amounts of money. Me and Spazzy decided to renovate a bit of our houses with the funding. I also payed the rent for the next three months."

"I thought you bought the house," Spazzy corrected, and Ducky laughed.

"Ah, yes, I forgot. I found out the cost of the rent for four months was in fact the price of the little flat itself, so I did that instead."

"Greedy landlords," Spaz said, and the two exchanged a high-five. Nell smiled at chuckled a bit with them. Darky looked at her, the two that were grinning at him, and the refrigerator.

"Who wants to watch a documentary on Leattys?" he asked, and the three laughed.

"I'll make popcorn!"


	2. Spaz is One Strange Guy

**Thank to those that reviewed! (Two reviews per fanfic, and considering it was the same people I was less than pleased but still happy with the encouragement I got.) Here's another chapter of DDN&S. Sorry about the 4 month delay, but I stopped playing Maple during that time. I'm back now, if you see me in Windia my name is xAG3NTx and in Broa I'm still EdgeStrife. Well anyway, here's the chapter, it's filler mostly, and a few Spaz moments. **

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Darky was sitting on the couch watching a rather exciting Monster Carnival on television when Ducky came bustling in with a load of shopping bags in his arms. Darky looked up absentmindedly, then glued his eyes back to the set.

"Evening, Darky."

"What're those?" Darky asked, ignoring the greeting altogether.

"I'm not carrying anything," Ducky replied, and walked through the kitchen and into his room. Darky shook his head and thought it better not to ask.

The monster carnival game soon wrapped up, the person Darky was rooting for triumphed over two others while his "partner" sat in a chair stupidly trying to regain health. Darky turned off the set and got up.

"RAH!" Spaz suddenly popped up from behind the sofa and shouted at Darky.

"Agh!" Darky fell back but caught himself on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Don't do that! And how did you even get in here?!" Darky exclaimed. The only usable doors or windows were in the front room where Darky had been sitting, and he would've seen Spaz come in.

Spaz looked around and merely shrugged. "Where's Ducky?"

"I dunno, he bought some stuff and locked himself in his room. I'm going to go make a sandwich."

"Right..." Spaz nodded seriously, contemplating Ducky's shopping. Darky honestly didn't know what there was to contemplate, but Spaz did have a bit of a screw loose. Darky got up from the couch, and walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge with Spaz trailing behind. He looked around, seeing the shelves stuffed with junk food, and grabbed a bag of chips, throwing them at Spaz. Why they were kept in the refrigerator Darky didn't want to know.

"So... You think he's up to something?" Spaz asked, and Darky looked up form a boar sandwich he was preparing.

"I don't like to think about what Ducky likes to do in his free time." He smeared some grape slime jelly on the boar meat and put it between two slices of bread. Spaz looked at it with revulsion as Darky took a big bite.

"Well, don't you want to see?"

"Nope."

"Not even a bit?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Not even remotely cur-"

"No I am not, Spaz."

"Dude, that sandwich is freaking me out."

Darky glared at Spaz and took a few more bites, polishing off the sandwich. Spaz kept staring at him, and Darky glared back. "We are not going to look at what Ducky is doing." Spaz continued staring. "We do not want to know what Ducky is doing." Spaz stared at him longer. "_Fine!_ We'll go see what Ducky is doing in his blasted room if it kills us!"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Very very short, but it's filler, mostly. I still apologize for it. I WILL finish this, I swear.**

Darky: Yes, because swearing it has worked _so well_ in the past.

**Shut up, Darky.**

Ducky: BUAHAHAHA!!!


	3. Planning Another Mission

Darky: Nice updating skills, bro

**Shut up or I kill you off**

Darky: *_Clutches heart*_

**It was mainly because I didn't get any decent reviews!**

Darky: Are you kidding? You got three totally awesome ones!

**Fine, well, shut up. I'm going to have a Balrog eat you!**

Darky: No you're not, I'm the plot of the entire story.

**Oh, be quiet. Why can't I talk to Spaz?**

Darky: Shut up, noob. You know you love me.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Ducky!" Darky knocked on his door another time.

"Whaaaaaaaat?" Ducky asked from inside, finally. There was the sound of a chair scooting back and a pile of papers falling with a curse.

"What are you doing in there?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Who the hell else?!" Darky pounded the door once, frustrated. At least Ducky was actually answering, even if in his normal fashion. "Me and Spaz!"

"Ohhhh! Well why didn't you say so?" Darky sighed.

"Can we come in now?" Spaz asked, less exasperated than Darky was.

"Sure, but there's one thing I need Darky to see." There were a few movements heard behind the door, and a small card was pushed underneath it. Darky leaned over to pick it up, and flipped it over.

"It's just a picture of you holding a..." Darky squinted. "A shi... a sh-sh-sh-" Darky's mouth stumbled and his eyes widened. Spaz looked at the photo.

"Holy crap, a Shinkita!"Spaz said from behind him.

"Yes, Darky, and it's all yours if you do me a little favor." Ducky's voice came tantalizingly from inside his room. Darky stared at the picture for a few more seconds and fingered the tiny gold dagger on the paper as if he could feel the cool metal, the his head snapped back up, eyes narrowed.

"What kind of... favor, Ducky?"

"Come on in and find out!" A bolt on the door slid open with a clunk, And Darky pushed on the door, opening it with a squeak.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"So... Let's get this straight... what is this favor?" Darky asked, fingering the box filled with velvet in the shape of a Shinkita. Ducky had only agreed to give it to Darky _after_ he promised to help with his "favor".

"Well..." Ducky straightened a pile of papers, supposedly plans, on his small wooden desk. He flipped on a desk lamp, as the light outside the window had left. "Remember when we were on the Orbis Ship, and we were looking through some stuff?"

Darky groaned and dropped his head into his hands. Spaz bounced on the bed they were sitting on. "Are we going to do something like that again?" Both of them said in unison, one in excitement, the other in exhaustion.

"Well, do you remember when we found the Schedule of Balrog attacks?" Spaz bounced a bit higher. "Well, I kind of kept it..." Darky looked up in alarm.

"Ducky, we could be arrested!"

"Darky, if they didn't arrest us before for Double Vehicular Homicide even when there were witnesses, why would they arrest us for stealing something nobody uses? Are there even arrests made? We don't even have authorities to make them, besides Maple, Wizet, and Nexon corp."

"Sure, but really, you have to be careful!"

"There were about three copies of the schedule in the ship."

"Well... well... shut up! You can't just steal anything you want!"

Spaz tapped Darky on the shoulder. "Actually, Darky, I think in this case he actually did..."

"Exactly. Therefore, I can and what's done is done. Now, let me tell you my plan...."

Darky sighed, knowing he has lost, and Ducky started explaining all of the details of his plan to them step by step, occasionally waving around some papers of notes, diagrams, and crude doodles of monsters.

**()()()**

"So..." Darky said, after about a half hour of Ducky talking to them. "Your plan is just to sneak aboard, jump on the Balrog ship when they aren't looking, and ride off into the sunset? What are we planning to do with it? Did you actually think this through? At all?"

"Yes, yes I did." Ducky nodded seriously. "There are just some variables that may... change while we're operating."

"Variables?" Spaz asked. He had stopped bouncing after about 10 minutes into Ducky's planning, and spent the rest rubbing his hips.

"Yes, Spaz, variables." Ducky turned around and rifled through some papers, pulling out a large folded sheet, which he unfolded to make a huge flowchart. One route was highlighted. "This is the plan we're currently taking. We may need to move around the chart if necessary."

"Well, I guess you did think this through," Darky said, "but I'm not doing it. What if one of us gets killed? You still haven't even briefed Nell!"

"Don't worry, I'm going to brief Nell. And she'll definitely come if you come." Ducky said, with a suggestive look at Spaz, who smiled.

"First of all, what's that supposed to mean? And second, I'm not coming!" Darky elbowed Spaz, seeing his smile. Spaz frowned again, but waggled his eyebrows at Ducky.

"Darky?"

"What?"

"Shinkita." Ducky smiled, and Darky's hand instantly traced the velvet inside the box again.

"Err..." Darky paused, looking down at the box. "No, I won't..." Ducky moved to take the box away, and Darky yanked it back towards him. "Fine! I'll do it! Where's the Shinkita?!" Darky said, his eyes wide and looking around the room desperately. He'd wanted a Shinkita since first becoming a thief and Ducky knew it.

"Good boy, Darky." Ducky got up, patted Darky on the head, earning a dark look from him and a laugh from Spaz, and reached around the bed, pulling out something wrapped in a pillowcase. One cold piece had stabbed through the fabric, and Darky saw it and started to drool.

Ducky jerked the Shinkita back as Darky made a lunge for it, and Spaz held him back somewhat. "Do you promise to help us steal the Balrog ship?" Ducky asked, tantalizingly waving the large dagger in a small circle in front of Darky's face.

"Yes! Yes! I do!" Darky only had eyes for the Shinkita.

"Fine then, Darky, here you go. Spaz, free his arms or he's going to cut himself on it." Ducky held out the dagger, and Darky delicately took it and unwrapped it from the pillowcase. The reflection from the desk lamp shining on the gold and silver dagger shed brilliance on the entire room, and Darky started to drool even more.

"You know it won't work with your skills until you get your job level high enough," Ducky said, and Darky looked up at him, carefully but lovingly holding the Shinkita to his chest.

"But it's having it that counts!"

"Of course, Darky."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Okay, I actually have some real inspiration now, and a plan _*consults Ducky's flowchart*_. I WILL FINISH THIS IF MY GIRLFRIEND (or Darky) has to beat me over the head with a shovel.**


End file.
